


The Need for Happy Endings

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Films, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: It's movie night on the holodeck. Sometimes movies hit too close to home.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	The Need for Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Just throwing it out there. I'm in a writer's block, so meh.

It was movie night on the holodeck and the recent theme was ocean movies.

Kathryn and Chakotay sat next to each other in their casual attire within the upper levels of the theater. Crewman were scattered around in front of the them in the darkness of the movie theater. Some crewmen were still in uniform after their shift ans some were in casual attire as well.

"I thought this was supposed to be an ocean movie," Kathryn leaned and whispered to her right. The first part of the film was about some kind of ancient airplane service.

Chakotay shrugged. "I guess we'll see," he whispered back.

Later, it all made sense. The main character was in a plane accident that occurred in the ocean. He was finally saved after spending four years alone on an island, where he faced many hardships. He waited in an airport room, ironically surrounded by seafood, after being rescued. His girlfriend, the one who wanted him to propose to her on Christmas before he left, was expected to enter to meet him. Instead, it is her husband, who explains she cannot see him. When the husband leaves and enters his car, he sees her obviously upset in the car passenger seat and they take off.

Later, the main character reunites with his ex at her home. They talk about some of his items and what happened in her life after he had gone missing. She gave him the key to what was his car, or their car. However, he drives and then shortly returns her back to her home when she calls out an runs for him on the rain. They kiss and declare their love for each other. He sets her up in the car and then they sit there, their minds processing. She is married and has a child to in the house before them. They both realize this and the main character said, "You need to go home," and left her to her family.

Chakotay could feel a knot tighten in his throat at the scene and looked over to Kathryn. Her face was covered in tears and her hand clutching hard against her mouth to stifle a sob. The scene was hitting her hard and for good reason. Four years was also how long it took her in the Delta Quadrant to get the, "Dear John," letter and find out Mark married another. Of course, the woman in the movie obviously didn't wait long with a three-year old...

"Kathryn," her dutiful first officer whispered and squeezed her hand that rested on the arm rest. She shook her head while her eyes were closed tightly, squeezing more tears out as a deep sniffle came out.

He lifted the armrest up, took ahold of her shoulder, and leaned her towards him. Kathryn was stiff but she eventually relented. Chakotay tucked her head into his chest and rubbed her back.

Chakotay didn't say anything as she cried into his chest. He just comforted her. Her small body and white blouse shook violently against his own blue tunic. Kathryn gasped between her coughed sobs. Chakotay had never seen her so upset, even in private. The closest was on New Earth before they left. He saw Tom walk over to him in the corner of his eye and Tom mouthed, "Should I stop the movie?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No," he mouthed.

Tom gave a nod, looked at Kathryn again, and walked back towards his seat with B'Elanna. B'Elanna's head was turned towards the captain in concern while the colors of the screen played on her cheek. Chakotay held up a hand to indicate he had it under control. B'Elanna handed Tom some tissues and she turned back towards the screen.

Tom brought the tissues to Chakotay, who gave a nod in thanks. Apparently, there were a few light sniffles in the theater but none matching Kathryn's intensity.

Chakotay cradled Kathryn against his chest and felt her tears seeping through his tunic and onto his skin.

Although he hated to see her in distress, he was glad it was all coming out. The captain was very reserved about her feelings and sometimes would hide them from him. Chakotay knew that everything was finally coming out in one, beautiful, albeit wet, moment.

Kathryn's coughing, hiccuping, and sobs eventually subsided into sniffles and swallows by the time the movie finished.

The crew silently left the holodeck and left the two alone. Chakotay gave a nod as they left and said their quiet goodnights.

Chakotay said in his warm voice, "We're alone now, Kathryn."

"Wtameh," was mumbled in his shirt.

Chakotay crooked his neck over to the side towards her cheek and said, "Say that again?"

She backed her mouth away from his shirt with her forehead still touching his chest. Kathryn mumbled, "What a mess," into it.

"Feeling better?"

Her arm squeezed in between their bodies and she slowly wiped one eye after another while still pressed against him. He handed her some tissues and dabbed her eyes and nose before she nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"I...I don't know what came over me. I didn't expect that. I hadn't thought about it in a long time. It just all came _rushing_ out and I couldn't stop it."

Kathryn didn't need to say anything else. He understood.

"It looks like it was long overdue."

"I felt like I was going to cough out my lungs!" She exasperated.

Her first officer let out a soft chuckle and she let out a sigh. "We all need a good cry once in awhile to cleanse the palette," he said.

"Yes and what do you cry about, Chakotay?" Kathryn finally looked at him in the eye.

"Leola root," Chakotay said plainly and without hesitation before his dimples came into view.

Kathryn suddenly burst into rolling giggles that lingered and he was laughing, too.

He asked, "Do you want to go back to your quarters?"

"No...no. I want to watch the rest of the movie."

"Are you sure? There's not much left."

She nodded.

Chakotay gave instructions to the computer to reverse and resume. Kathryn shifted so that her cheek was resting on his chest and she was still in his arms. It felt like the most natural thing, as if they did it all of the time. Kathryn felt so comfortable in his arms. He hoped for it to last as long as possible with the floral scent of her hair underneath his chin.

When the movie finished she muttered in his arms, "I don't feel like leaving just yet."

"Computer, when is this holodeck next in use?" Chakotay asked.

_"The next scheduled appointment is at 0700."_

"Want to watch another movie? My treat," Chakotay asked, hoping she would.

"Although it was a good movie, let's watch something happier this time. One with a happy ending," she said.

He smiled and said, "Deal. Computer, reserve the next three hours under Chakotay-beta-one."

_"Reserved."_

"Computer, select a comedy at random. Same era. Happy ending. No serious drama. High reviews and under three hours."

A movie selection popped on the screen. "Comfortable? Want some popcorn? Something to drink?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn replied, "Tissues...just in case my nose keeps running like a faucet."

He chuckled. "Computer, a box of tissues, two waters, and replace these seats with a couch and side tables."

Kathryn looked at him with curiosity after the seats changed into a soft couch and the items appeared on the two appearing end tables.

"Your neck was going to be sore with those seats," Chakotay explained with a twinkle on his eye as he placed the tissue box next to her.

Kathryn drank some water from her cup and set it back on the table. "Computer, add pillows behind us and a soft blanket. Oh, and a thermos of coffee. "

Chakotay looked at her with a bemused glance.

"What? I'm just getting more comfortable," she said lazily but with a slight smirk. She wrapped the blanket around her and draped it across him, too. Then, Kathryn snuggled back against his chest and gave a relaxing and relieving sigh. "Plus, it is _your_ treat, after all."

Chakotay gave a smile and said, "Computer, play movie."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you know what movie the saw from the 1990s. It's, "Cast Away."
> 
> I don't own Voyager. That's all CBS/Paramount. I don't own rights to, "Cast Away." I don't own nada or I would be rich!


End file.
